AMOR REAL
by Dannan
Summary: Rukawa reflexiona un poco acerca de como ha cambiado su vida desde que dejo entrar a cierto pelirrojo


Amor Real Es increíble lo distinto que se percibe todo cuando se es feliz, y yo soy feliz, muy feliz. Aunque en realidad el ser feliz no me quita el sueño que tengo, demonios, si no fuera por que le prometí que no me dormiría en la bicicleta otra vez cerraría mis ojos y dejaría que la bicicleta siguiera por si sola. Aunque ahora puedo entretenerme viendo el paisaje que nunca percibí, cuando todo en mi vida no era más que una gris realidad; la mayoría de las personas me quedan viendo, talvez impresionados por no verme dormido, ahí esta ese hombre junto a su auto naranja, me mira con rencor, mmmmhhh, ah, ya sé, por lo general me estampo en su auto, debe estar bastante maltratada la pintura, aun que yo no tengo la culpa que estacione el estúpido auto justo en la esquina; hheeeyyy, yo conozco a ese perro que salio corriendo, si a el lo atropello casi del diario, con razón huyo despavorido en cuanto me vio... y ese es el árbol que me despierta para dar la vuelta a la esquina e irme derecho a la escuela, definitivamente esto de estar despierto no es tan malo, aunque si cierro mis ojos un segundito no creo que le haga daño a nadie. Un día mas se llena de color  
  
Y tu vendrás llenándolo de amor  
  
Ya no me preocupo al caminar  
  
porque tu estas aquí, porque tu estas aqu  
  
Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
  
porque tu crees en mi  
  
Mi vida a cambiado tanto desde que lo conocí, todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo tenía claro en mi vida, lo vino a desbaratar en meses, mis sueños, mis metas, la manera en que percibía la vida, solo con su sonrisa, tan escandalosa, irritante, espontánea, sincera, ingenua, ¡Dios! Nunca había conocido a nadie como él, tan diferente a mi. Desde que estoy con él, mi vida a dado un giro de 180°, disfruto cada día, cada hora, cada minuto estando a su lado, llenó mi hueca y frívola vida de calor y esperanza, ahora sé que ya no estoy sólo y nunca lo estaré mientras permanezca a mi lado, puedo entregarme a él por completo sin miedo a salir lastimado, por que se que mi torpe no me heriría nunca, no adrede al menos. Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar  
  
mi vida mucho mas  
  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
  
Dándome un amor real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad  
  
Lleno de dar, eres tu quien sabe bien  
  
lo que es amar  
  
El básquetbol llenaba parte de el vació que sentía por dentro, pero muy en el fondo de mi ser ansiaba sentirme amado y entregar amor, aunque no lo demostrará jamás. El tenerte a ti, sin sacrificar el básquetbol fue la cereza que corono al pastel, no podía ser más feliz. Nunca imagine que bajo esa fachada de tipo rudo se encontrará un hombre tan sensible, tan amable, tan preocupado por hacerme sentir feliz y pendiente de todo a mi alrededor, pero sin jamás hacerme sentir asfixiado, sabe darme mi espacio, aunque la verdad, si por mi fuera no habría espacio alguno entre nosotros en ningún momento. Un día mas de mi pasión por ti  
  
Y tu vendrás para hacerme sentir  
  
Que el limite de la felicidad no llegara jamás  
  
Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa mas  
  
Tengo presente en mi cabeza cada detalle del día que hicimos el amor, estaba tan avergonzado, insistía en apagar la luz mientras yo le desvestía, tenía pena de que le viera desnudo, el colmo de la ingenuidad, como si no nos hubiéramos visto desnudos por dos años, me dijo que no era lo mismo, sabía que tenía miedo, sería la primera vez de mi pelirrojo, aunque no mía, yo ya tenía algo de experiencia en esto, aun así, no puedo negar que yo también estaba muy nervioso, pero no tanto como él, trate de calmarlo con besos y caricias y lo logre, esa fue la noche más extraordinaria de mi vida, lo sentí dentro de mi y fue la sensación más maravillosa, lo dejamos así esa noche, no quería asustar a mi monito, ya después tendría la oportunidad de sentirlo mío y llevarlo al cielo como el lo había hecho conmigo. Después... pues después ni se acordaba del significado de la palabra vergüenza, jamás pensé que tuviera tanta imaginación para el sexo, cada encuentro nuestro es mejor que el anterior, no si hay un limite, pero no creo que lleguemos a él en mucho tiempo... Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho mas  
  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
  
Dándome un amor real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad  
  
Lleno de dar, eres tu quien sabe bien  
  
lo que es amar  
  
Y las cosas que hago desde que estoy junto a él, mis risas son ahora tan comunes, y hasta canto y bailo, claro, solo cuando estoy con él, tampoco es para que todo el mundo me vea, aunque dice que si lo hiciera tendría el doble de admiradores, razón de más para no hacerlo, bastante tengo con soportar a esa bola de escandalosas como para hacer que su numero aumente. Ha sido la mejor relación que he tenido, y no es que tuviera muchas, la mayoría eran solo encuentros sexuales casuales, pero aun así, Hana me llena en todos los aspectos, el espiritual, mental, anímico y por supuesto el sexual. Me ha dado todo sin pedirme nada a cambio, no puedo creer lo estúpidas que fueron todas esas chicas que lo rechazaron, no saben lo que perdieron, aunque... mejor así.... Vivir, disfrutar, reir  
  
Cantar y dar sin preguntar  
  
Un amor real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad  
  
Lleno de dar, eres tu quien sabe bien  
  
lo que es  
  
Pero que demon... – logro decir al sentir que he chocado con algo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ja!!!!!!!!!, me quede dormido otra vez, bueno las malas costumbres son difíciles de quitar, abro los ojos al oír ese grito, creo que estoy en problemas, tenía que ser él justamente con quien chocara, bueno, ni modos, ahora aguantar su enojo, aunque sé muy bien que para dentro de un rato no será más que motivo para sus tontas bromas, ya no me molestan, aunque le hago creer que si...  
  
Zorro desgraciado, por poco me matas, acaso quieres acabar con la vida de este talentoso jugador porque temes que te venza, verdad – lo dice enojadísimo mientras se levanta e inconcientemente me ayuda a levantarme y sacude mi ropa ante la mirada atónita de nuestros espectadores, con una de mis frías miradas les hago desviar las suyas; definitivamente mi torpe no sabe disimular;  
  
Torpe – son las malas costumbres....  
  
A quien le dices torpe, Zorro dormilón – grita molesto, mientras yo entro a la escuela y el me sigue para seguir peleando, eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, seguimos peleando, y no es por disimular, simplemente a mi me gusta hacerlo enojar y el no puede controlar el carácter explosivo, nada más que ahora no hay ni pizca de odio en nuestras palabras.  
  
Ves a algún otro torpe por aquí – contesto, sigo caminando y el siguiéndome, no se ha dado cuenta que ya pasamos su salón y el mío, tocan el timbre.  
  
Me las vas a pagar Zorro desgmmmm – mis labios se apresan los suyos, por fin lo puedo callar, ahora estamos solos en el pasillo, todos los demás han entrado a sus respectivos salones, el beso es apasionado, pero corto, no debemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean, no es que me importe mucho lo que piensen los demás de mi, pero al parecer Hana no piensa lo mismo, aun no acepta que esta enamorado de un chico abiertamente, dice que puede traernos problemas en la escuela y en los entrenamientos, con esos argumentos accedí, mi amor no disminuirá solo por que no lo hago público, ya después tendremos tiempo de sobra... - Ni creas que con eso me vas a hacer olvidar el coraje, prometiste no volver a dormirte en esa mugre bicicleta tuya.  
  
Lo siento, solo cerré los ojos un momento – yo disculpándome, así es, no alucinan, les digo que cambie mucho desde que este mono pelirrojo escandaloso entro a mi vida – además no tengo la culpa de que me hayas desvelado – completo con una sonrisa pícara, resultado: el rostro de Hana tan rojo como su cabello; eso me encanta, es como si fuera alguien completamente diferente, fuera de la cama es completamente ingenuo y tímido, pero una vez que estamos ahí, es un amante sorprendente.  
  
Yo también me desvele y no ando como guajolote, durmiéndome en cualquier lugar – dice más molesto por haberlo hecho sonrojar cuando se supone que esta furioso, el sonrojo no se le quita, eso quiere decir que será más fácil de lo que parece – no quiero que te pase nada, entiende, te amo - auch, eso me desarmo - y ... si algo te pasara, si tu... murieras... si te atropellara un auto... o un camión... o cayeras a un acantilado... – si que tiene imaginación  
  
Ya entendí Hana, y gracias por preocuparte por mi – vuelvo a besarlo una vez más, esta vez es un beso tierno – ya es muy tarde para entrar a la clase, por que no vamos a la terraza – asiente, comenzamos a caminar mientras platicamos de planes futuros...  
  
Un amor real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad  
  
Lleno de dar, eres tu quien sabe bien  
  
lo que es amar 


End file.
